herotvrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Gangs
Here are some of the gangs and syndicates of Aeon City: 'Gangs' The 1300 Club: Based in 1300 Saints View this elite club is full of sociopathic upper class nutcases who wear devil masks for hedonistic parties and murderous games. The 51st Right: An anti-alien group who seek to exterminate them, most are obscenely paranoid. Aka’ta’rei: Remains of an alien invasion from the 80s, insectile creatures that nest deep under ground, once a sizeable empire...now reduced to practically nothing. The Anachrotechnic: A group of anti-progress individuals who believe mankinds soul is lost with technology Babbage’s Army: Robots who have gained sentience, technically, Diesel operated anti-humans The Bleeding Edge: Connected to the Cutting Edge they focus on advanced scientific thefts and experimentation The Boneyard Boys: A group of amateur necromancers famed for their bone talismans, weapons and masks. The Circle of Secrets: An ancient cult of sorcerors from the Dark ages desperate to discover the Old Magic secrets CIRKUS: A gang of anarchist clowns out to cause destruction and chaos, split from La Cirque The Cutting Edge: Focus less on science etc and more on the theft and use of technology for unethical experiments Der Ubermenschen: A neo-Nazi Group left over from WW2 and still planning to push their supremacy on others The e-L33T: The “Elite” are cybernetic cyberpunks committing acts of vandalism and cyber warfare. The Faustian Circle: A group of magic wielding Faustians hell bent on gathering power for their masters The Flash Mob: A group of art-anarchists who make statements and media games and rob the wealthy blind Four Seasons Gangs: Varied gangs around the Four Seasons section of the Lows, regular gangs, annoying at best The Gauntlet: A group of highly trained gladiators using supped up high tech spins on classic weaponry Gene Action Now: A group dedicated to inducing mutation using science and gene grafts Genome Red: A group of Mutant First radicals who believe in mutant supremacy over non mutants The High Rollers: A group of spoiled brats that have enough money to commit crimes and get off jail-time The House: A Gang of card themed heroes led by Casino, they focus on clashes with the syndicates for control of the Casino district. La Cirque: A creepy and mystical circus of sideshow freaks, CIRKUS split from them a few months ago The Nuclear Family: A group of radiation mutations with various unstable powers, territorial but tend not to move The Patchwork Clinic: Back street black market medical procedures and organ trades are their chief aim The Prometheus Initiative: The Prometheans are a well funded group of humans aiming on killing superhumans The Reviled: Disfigured beings living beneath the city in their own community with disdain for those above ROSE: The Revolutionary Operatives for a Saved Earth are eco radicals targeting furriers, corps and polluters The Saviors: A gang dedicated to eradicating mutants, magic users and artificial intelligences as the Devils Work, will often try to “deprogram” superheroes. The Single Hex Initiative: A group of mutants trying to cure their status with science, magic, whatever they can The Thirteenth Road: Teenage rebels of magic that seek to break up the Council influence over mystical beings. VitaForm Unlimitted: A cultish commune of healthy wellbalanced individuals convinced of their own superiority Von Roen Industries: A black market company specializing in mystical solutions mass produced with little caution The Witch Breakers: A Group of religious zealots out to destroy magic with their stockpile of magical relics 'Syndicates' ' ' The Bardinov Cartel: One of the most brutal eastern European Mafia’s around. Specialise in the drug trade. The Blood Dragon Triad: The an old family run Triad operating in the Chinatown district. Quite Mystic. The DiVespa Family: After the Vincenti wiped out all the men of the family the women took over the oldest mafia. The Kennedy Gang: The Irish Mob, have a diverse base of resources and traffic most of the weapons in the city Koibushiri Yakuza: A Yakuza with state of the art weapons at their disposal and very stylish suits The Vincenti Family: The second oldest Mafia, desperate to keep an edge and defeat the DiVespa Family